Encuentro con la oscuridad cap 1
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: Una vieja historia escrita hace demasiado tiempo. Denle una oportunidad! Summary en el primer capítulo
1. Introducción

_**Buenas noches gente hermosa! acá un fanfic algo dramático de un OC mío en el universo Harry Potter! muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo!**_

Introducción

El mes de diciembre dejó un aire extraño en la escuela de magia y hechicería, ya que había muy poco para celebrar. Los tiempos en que la oscuridad había recobrado su máximo poder, incluso había renacido más feroz de sus cenizas.

El control de los mortífagos y partidarios de Lord Voldemort sobre el colegio creció hasta hacerla parecer más una prisión que un centro de educación. Prisión para aquellos que no se imaginaron ni en sus más locas y horrendas pesadillas estar aprendiendo Artes Oscuras, y todo lo que aquello implicaba.

Parecía que pretendían crear un ejército de fieles a Voldemort, amantes de las Artes Oscuras, y asesinos y torturadores de Muggles y Sangres Sucias.

Por supuesto que, con quienes no funcionaban los métodos ordinarios de enseñanza, se recurrían a medidas más drásticas.

Todos los alumnos, o su gran mayoría, eran obligados a usar la Maldición Cruciato con aquellos que habían sido merecedores de un castigo.

El miedo parecía dominar a la gran mayoría, por lo que pocos podían resistirse a hacerlo.

Una de las pocas estudiantes que había logrado no dejarse intimidar por el miedo era Amber Corbirock.

Capítulo 1: El Sueño.

El frío aire de la noche, se sentía más vívidamente en las mazmorras, que eran parte de la sala común de Slytherin. Casi parecía un espectro helado, que habitaba en todo momento y lugar en días especialmente fríos.

Las habitaciones bajo el lago, en la casa de Slytherin, estaban iluminadas por bellas lámparas de techo.

Casi ninguna luz estaba encendida a aquellas horas de la noche, a excepción de una insignificante luz de mesa en los dormitorios de las chicas.

Una joven estaba sentada frente a la luz, con la mirada pensativa. Sostenía con su mano derecha un pedazo de pergamino recientemente abierto por ella misma. Con el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración, y sus ojos grises profundos mirando a la luz, decidió releer la carta por tercera vez.

Estaba escrita a tinta, y con una caligrafía muy apresurada.

 _Amber_

 _En respuesta a tu carta anterior, debes saber que la situación aquí afuera es algo anormal. Los nacidos Muggles desaparecen, algunos son encontrados sin vida, o con signos de haber sido torturados._

 _Aunque en El Profeta no se mencionan acontecimientos de esta índole…_

 _Ya falta poco para que los magos Sangre Limpia desaparezcan también._

 _No puedo decir más, ya que es posible que intercepten la carta antes de que llegue a tus manos._

 _Te pido por favor que reconsideres el regresar pronto a casa, con tu tía y conmigo. Te repito que estamos bien, y nada nos pasará. Te pido también, por favor, que no hagas nada estúpido, sabes a lo que me refiero…_

 _Un Abrazo, tu tío Raymond._

Amber se quedó pasmada, por tercera vez en la noche. Su mente recorría una serie de pensamientos alocados a toda velocidad.

 _Si las cosas están de esa forma allí afuera, Raymond tiene razón, comenzarán a desaparecer magos, y no sólo de Sangre Sucia… Y Raymond se preocupa de que yo no haga nada estúpido…Debería estar preocupado por él y por Tía Triccia…_

Por otro lado, esta carta podría ser la herramienta de miedo que los Carrow necesitaban para mantenerme con las riendas sujetas…

Sintió una punzada de odio florecer en su estómago al recordar a los Carrow. Eran los hermanos mortífagos que enseñaban Artes Oscuras, y Estudios Muggles.

Odiaba a los Carrow con toda su alma.

Para comenzar, eran completamente desagradables, comentaban con orgullo que los Muggles eran inferiores en todas las formas posibles, cuando ellos mismos tuvieron un par de abuelos no magos. Eso la enfermaba hasta la médula.

 _Y pretenden sembrar el miedo y el 'respeto' entre los estudiantes… No asustan ni a una mosca…_

 _A ti que sabes defenderte, pero los que no son capaces de ello realmente temen a los hermanos Carrow, los mortífagos Sangre Sucia._

Ella jamás les había temido lo que pudieran hacerle, porque, claro, no era novata en hechizos de Artes Oscuras… Incluso conocía un par que su tío inventó para ella, como regalo en su décimo cumpleaños. Sabía defenderse, y eso le bastaba.

Amber apartó de su mente el odio que sentía hacia los hermanos Carrow, ya que necesitaba toda su capacidad racional para pensar, meditar.

Al no tener muchas cosas en claro, le costaba algo de trabajo comprender más allá de los hechos que conocía, que había vivido.

Pensando en sus tíos, arrugó la carta con el puño fuertemente cerrado.

Sacó la varita debajo de su almohada y pronunció la palabra _FiendFyre_ apuntando a la carta arrugada. Al instante, de la varita salió lo que parecía un dragón pequeño, hecho de fuego rojo y puro, que escupió un torrente enorme de fuego, hasta que la carta quedó reducida a cenizas. Sonriendo mientras el dragón de fuego la observaba, Amber susurró _Fiendlocked,_ apuntando la varita al animal. El dragón se dirigió obediente a la varita hasta que desapareció por completo, consumido por esta.

Con la mente aún como un tormentoso huracán, Amber se dejó caer sobre su cama, deseando que todo aquello desapareciera por un instante, y darle paz. Aunque aquello no era muy probable, sabía que la Maldición Imperio lograba ese efecto en las mentes.

Sin querer, la cama empezó a parecerle muy cálida, y cómoda, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de dormir. Sólo dejaría pasar la oportunidad de pensar tranquila, sin ninguna interferencia externa. Sus párpados comenzaron a caerse sobre sus ojos, cuando, sin conciencia plena de sus actos, se dio media vuelta en la cama, y quedó mirando fijo a la luz pequeña de su mesa de noche. Amber cerró finalmente los ojos, rindiéndose al pedido de descanso interno.

Y entonces, de la misma nada, se encontraba de pie, mirando a la gran sala de lo que parecía una mansión. La sala estaba decorada con muebles de fina madera, cuadros de pinturas adornaban las paredes, y en el suelo se extendía una gran alfombra, de tela fina.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó para sí misma, en un susurro ahogado por la repentina ausencia de aire en sus pulmones.

Amber estaba junto a la puerta de salida de aquella sala. Lo había notado, pero no tenía intención alguna de marcharse.

Dos personas encapuchadas, un hombre y una mujer, hablaban acerca de algo, al parecer importante, a juzgar por la atención y la reacción de la mujer a las palabras del hombre. Los pies de Amber actuaron automáticamente, dirigiéndose con sigilo hacia las personas que tenía en frente.

El hombre, que era considerablemente más alto que su acompañante, pareció no inmutarse ni detener su animado discurso cuando Amber se acercaba, todo lo contrario. A medida que ella se acercaba, él dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa, apenas perceptible, y prosiguió con más ahínco su charla.

Amber fruncía el entrecejo con curiosidad, pero debajo de este, su típica mirada suspicaz se asomó con cautela.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó, al sentir que alguien la acompañaba, y no eran la pareja que charlaba frente a ella.

Como sin darle mucha importancia, siguió los dos pasos que le faltaban para oír bien a los extraños.

\- Mi Señor…- dijo la mujer con una voz sombría, como si fuera a anunciar la muerte de alguien cercano- hay algo que debe saber sobre mí…

El hombre pronunció más su sonrisa maliciosa, y escuchó atentamente a la mujer.

\- Mi matrimonio de sangre pura ha dado un fruto inesperado, mi Señor…- anunció ella con la voz entrecortada por la pena.- yo…

\- Estás esperando un hijo de tu esposo…- dijo con malicia el hombre.

La mujer casi rompe en llanto.

\- Perdóneme, mi Señor. Le juro por mi vida y la de mi esposo que nada me disgusta más que esta noticia. Le ruego perdonar a su servidora fiel, mi Lord. Ahora no podré servirle plenamente, que es la razón de existir…

El hombre sonrió aún más, con plena satisfacción.

\- Mi querida y fiel Bellatrix…- dijo con la voz llena de maldad.- Tan sólo piensa en las posibilidades que esto trae…- dijo ante la mirada atónita de la mujer.- En el futuro… El hijo de Rodolphus Lestrange, poseedor de una mente fría, calculadora, una inteligencia excepcional, e invaluables habilidades con las Artes Oscuras…Y el futuro hijo de su esposa, Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las brujas más poderosas en las Artes Oscuras, sin mencionar que es poseedora de una crueldad admirable, temida por mis más allegados mortífagos.

Esto último lo dijo acercándose a ella más que antes, pero la mujer sólo bajó la cabeza y asintió apenada.

\- ¿Qué planes tiene para mi futuro hijo, Mi Lord?- se atrevió ella a preguntar, temerosa, y con la voz que le temblaba.

El hombre dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa más macabra que la de antes.

\- Primeramente, convertirlo en un fiel y poderoso seguidor…

La voz del hombre y todo el sonido se convertía en un susurro, y se escuchaba cada vez más lejano, mientras la sala a su alrededor se desvanecía.

Luego Amber se encontró en lo que parecía un hospital. La chica de ojos grises reconoció a la mujer de la vez anterior, dormida en una de las camas del hospital. Parecía agotada, y su cabello rizado estaba desordenado. Al verla Amber sonrió un momento, y se recordó a ella misma por el cabello rizado, cuando se despertaba de mal humor.

Junto a la mujer, un hombre que Amber no conocía, sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos. Estaba serio, pero los ojos profundamente grises del hombre miraban al bebé entre las mantas con ternura.

'¡Una niña!' Gritó de pronto la mujer que estaba en la cama, sobresaltando a Amber.

Después de aquello, todo se volvió un remolino de luces y colores opacos.

Amber se sintió a sí misma, despertando por alguna incomodidad que no sabía bien de dónde provenía. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo una brisa helada como el hielo recorrer su rostro.

-¿Dónde…?

Intentó hablar, pero el aire frío le llenó la garganta, de modo que de su boca no salió más que esa primera palabra. De pronto, al levantarse, sintió que su brazo derecho le dolía terriblemente, como si le clavaran una espada en llamas en el lado interno del antebrazo.

Amber vio que el lugar estaba cubierto hasta el último centímetro de una niebla espesa, casi tanto como el agua. El aire tenso y helado era casi palpable.

La joven de cabello rizado hasta debajo de los hombros, se convenció más y más de que eso no era sueño posible, ya nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel…Aunque…

Casi ahoga un grito agudo, al darse cuenta de que había estado antes allí. Era un cementerio, y ella estaba ya de pie, junto a una tumba, cuya lápida decía 'Tom Riddle'

El corazón le dio un salto horrible dentro de su pecho al leer ese nombre. Ya recordaba perfectamente la ocasión en la que estuvo allí, y no estaba deseosa de repetirla.

Su corazón se llenó más de odio al recordar cómo el mago más Oscuro de todos los tiempos, la había utilizado, había entrado a sus sueños, a sus pesadillas.

Amber miró a su alrededor, y comenzó a caminar en la niebla. A los pocos pasos, oyó un siseo cercano, de una serpiente. Sin sorpresa, al dar tres pasos más, distinguió en la densa niebla una figura alta, delgada, casi esquelética, cubierta con una capa y su capucha.

Amber escuchó como la fría voz de aquel mago le hablaba a su serpiente…

\- Sí, Naginni, he llamado a la pequeña Bella Lestrange, para solicitar su ayuda…- la serpiente siseó de nuevo a modo de respuesta- Tonterías, Naginni no hay razón para…- se interrumpió a si mismo, y se dio la vuelta de repente.

Amber no reaccionó, quedó paralizada en donde estaba, mirando a la serpiente gigante, y luego al mago encapuchado. Intentó no hacer contacto visual con él, pero parecía que algo atrapaba su mirada. Los ojos profundamente grises de la joven, se conectaron un momento con los chispeantes ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort.

\- ¡Pero miren quién está aquí! La pequeña Bella Lestrange. ¡Bienvenida, pequeña, bienvenida!- exclamó Voldemort, observando con regocijo la mirada atónita y llena de odio de la joven.

\- Tú…- dijo ella casi sin aliento, y de forma grosera. Intentó devolverle una mirada fuerte, pero apenas podía sostenerla sin disimular muy bien el pequeño temor que sentía.

\- ¡Oh, niña! Pero ¿Qué te sucede? No he visto esa mirada de temor en ti desde hace tres años… Cualquiera diría que no estás feliz de verme…- dijo con malicia, dibujando una sonrisa torcida en su cara de serpiente.

\- ¿Qué… qué es lo quieres, Voldemort?- dijo, habiéndose recuperado de la fea sorpresa de verlo allí, frente a ella. Se preguntó el porqué la usaba a ella, una joven, pero poderosa, hechicera de diecisiete años, para obtener información, siendo que Voldemort tenía mortífagos a disposición suya para hacer lo que fuera, incluso morir por él.

\- Verás, niña…La información que te proporciono de tu pasado, no es gratis… Me debes un favor. Y espero cobrármelo sin reproches.- respondió Voldemort, ensanchando más su macabra sonrisa…

\- ¿Mi…mi pasado? ¿De qué hablas, Voldemort?- preguntó de nuevo Amber, recuperando el sentimiento de odio, y la mirada fría y penetrante en sus ojos. No le gustaba que jugaran sucio con ella.

Voldemort no hizo caso a su insolencia.

\- Ya lo sabrás…ya lograrás atar los cabos sueltos. Y eso será pronto. Bella…- le respondió sin cambiar su sonrisa.

Amber jamás entendió porqué el mago tenebroso la llamaba por su segundo nombre, y su segundo apellido. Lestrange era el apellido de soltera de su tía, y Bella era su segundo nombre.

\- Como sabrás, pequeña Bella, no todos mis mortífagos han sido fieles en mi ausencia. Esto me obliga rotundamente a castigarlos de forma severa por su miedo y deslealtad.- le comentó Voldemort, como hablando para sí mismo, mientras se paseaba inquietamente de un lugar a otro frente a Amber.

Ella sentía que la punzada de dolor en su brazo aumentaba conforme Voldemort le dirigía frías miradas directo a los ojos. Parecía percatarse del dolor de la chica.

\- Hay un par… Que tienen sucia procedencia.- dijo con algo de asco, continuando su discurso.- Pensé que ellos realmente me buscarían cuando me hube ido…pero no, se acobardaron, y fueron los últimos en llegar ante mí.

\- Los hermanos Carrow…- dijo ella, ausente, recordando a sus profesores mortífagos. En este punto, el antebrazo derecho le ardía enormemente. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- Bien…perfecto. Los hermanos Carrow. Gran poder de percepción…- dijo Voldemort, deteniendo su paseo nervioso, y mirando fijamente a Amber.

Su expresión de satisfacción era aterradora, más aun su mirada.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Oh… Nada realmente, pero tú me ayudarás a castigarlos por lo que hicieron.

\- ¿Haciendo…?- preguntó Amber, se había resignado.

Si tan sólo Voldemort dejara de mirarla de aquella manera, como a uno de sus más fieles mortífagos.

\- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento… lo sabrás, Bella.- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa maliciosa.

El dolor del antebrazo derecho de Amber era insoportable, apenas podía respirar con normalidad, menos disimular la mueca de dolor involuntaria, frente a Voldemort.

Este, aun conservando su sonrisa macabra, se le acercó tan de prisa que ella no tuvo tiempo de alejarse. Amber bajó la vista a su brazo derecho, y cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Voldemort

\- Aléjate, Voldemort…- dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor, pero aun así con un tono desafiante.

Voldemort tomó el brazo de Amber, con su fría y huesuda mano, disfrutando a cada momento el mirarla directo a los ojos, el mirar el temor de su alma. La joven no pudo contener un estremecimiento involuntario; a este punto ya su brazo la llevó a una esfera de dolor que no conocía.

El mago tenebroso observó que el antebrazo derecho de Amber estaba cubierto por un guante de tela sin dedos. Con su varita lo hizo desaparecer, dejando al descubierto qué era lo que le causaba tanto dolor a Amber. La joven tenía en el antebrazo una cicatriz que casi ocupaba toda su extensión.

Una forma de calavera con una gran línea curva extendiéndose hasta la muñeca.

\- Con que esto ocultas al mundo… Creo que te será muy útil para lograr tu objetivo… Si tan sólo no la ocultaras…- dijo Voldemort con malicia.- Recuerdo perfectamente cuando la marqué…- dijo en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para Amber.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Amber, incrédula, y olvidando por completo el dolor de la cicatriz, pero enseguida volvió, por lo que no pudo concentrarse bien en lo que Voldemort había dicho.- Voldemort…Aléjate…

\- Es hermosa, una réplica perfecta de la Marca Tenebrosa, pero marcada al rojo vivo…- continuó Voldemort, sin hacerle caso a la joven.

\- Aléjate de mí, Voldemort…- le repitió, en un tono más suplicante que el que pretendía.

\- Me pregunto si los hermanos Carrow sentirán el castigo que les aguarda…- dijo levantando el dedo índice de la otra mano, la que no sostenía el brazo de Amber.- ¿Crees que oirán la llamada, pequeña Bella? ¿O no la escucharán? Tengo mis serias dudas de que se den cuenta siquiera.- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que aparecía de nuevo en su rostro la sonrisa malévola.

Amber sintió que sus piernas no resistían el peso de su cuerpo. Aunque seguía de pie, allí, mirando a los ojos a Voldemort, en realidad estaba perdida en sus recuerdos. El recuerdo de cuando Voldemort había llamado a los mortífagos de tierras lejanas, usando la cicatriz de Amber como medio.

Fue la misma noche después de que Cedric había sido asesinado, después de que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había pasado la tercera prueba, la misma noche en que Voldemort había vuelto con todo su poder…la misma maldita noche que, en sueños, Amber cometió el error de intentar desafiarlo.

Sintiéndose usada en gran manera, maldijo al brujo tenebroso que aparecía en sus pesadillas desde que ella tenía diez años. Pero falló.

Voldemort le sonreía de forma malévola, y reía a carcajadas por momentos. Su risa era lo que Amber más odiaba, tan fría y cruel como él, tan penetrante en la mente de uno como el viento de la noche más oscura.

Diciendo palabras que Amber no llegó a entender por el dolor, Lord Voldemort había colocado su dedo helado sobre la cicatriz del brazo de ella. El dolor era indescriptible. El mago tenebroso se regocijaba enormemente del sufrimiento de la pequeña, de catorce años en ese entonces.

Para él, era el néctar más dulce. Y… Amber tenía que admitirlo, a ella también le agradaba enormemente el dolor y la pena ajenos.

\- Voldemort…Aléjate…P-por favor…déjame ir…- le suplicó Amber, sintiéndose desfallecer en aquella misma pesadilla.

\- Jamás… - respondió Lord Voldemort con maldad chispeando en sus ojos rojos.

Amber no logró sostener la mirada de nuevo. Sintió la mano del mago tenebroso posarse sobre su cicatriz, y un dolor mil veces peor que el que había sentido antes. Pero fue sólo un instante, sólo un momento. Ya no sentía, después de tanto dolor, no lograba sentir nada, en todo sentido.

Voldemort seguía sin dejar de mirar hacia la cicatriz de la joven, que se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie. Luego con una sonrisa, la miró directo a los ojos, disfrutando enormemente el miedo de Amber, y la debilidad de su alma en ese momento.

Le soltó el brazo, finalmente, y Amber se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillada, exhausta.

\- Bien, pequeña Bella. Has soportado mejor que la vez anterior. Sabrás que hacer, Bella, con los hermanos Carrow. Estoy seguro.- le dijo, hablando con la frialdad propia él.

Amber lo siguió con la mirada, sorprendida de sí misma por haberse recuperado en casi un instante de esa experiencia. Sus ojos grises retornaron a su mirada de suspicacia y orgullo habitual. Y también se encontró sonriendo con malicia a Voldemort.

\- Lo haré, Voldemort…- le aseguró ella, alegrándose en el destino que le esperaba a los Carrow.


	2. El despertar

Capítulo 2: El despertar…

El hombre de grasiento cabello negro y corto que yacía sobre su escritorio, capturado en el sueño, abrió los negros y fríos ojos de súbito.

Como si un mal presentimiento lo hubiera despertado.

El despacho del director Severus Snape estaba muy pobremente iluminado, con un toque fantasmal y despiadado que sólo él podría darle a algún lugar que había sido agradable, respetado…

Se incorporo en el asiento en el que estaba, hasta quedar con la espalda erguida.

-Con que ella es Bella…- susurro para sí mismo, pensando en voz alta.

Su mente aun estaba procesando el extraño sueño que había tenido, después de caer rendido sobre sus brazos. En su escritorio aun estaba sus desordenados papeles, informes de todo tipo, provenientes de los profesores preocupados que él se esforzaba por evitar con frecuencia casi automáticamente.

La mayoría de los profesores no estaba de acuerdo con las medidas disciplinarias de los hermanos Carrow, los mortífagos, y se lo hacían saber al director de Hogwarts.

Snape agudizó el oído un momento, para asegurarse que nadie estaba deambulando fuera de su despacho. Se levanto de la cómoda silla, y rebuscó la varita en su túnica negra. La sujetó con su mano, y se dio media vuelta. Observó el retrato de Dumbledore un instante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no observaba el retrato de su mentor, porque no tuvo el valor suficiente para mirarlo luego de haberlo asesinado.

El Dumbledore del retrato abrió los ojos, y lo miró fijamente.

\- Con que la señorita Corbirock tiene una extraña conexión con el Señor Tenebroso…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, mirando al retrato pero pensando en voz alta. – Debí suponerlo desde un comienzo…

\- Nadie te culpa, Severus.- Le respondió el retrato de Dumbledore en voz baja, mirándolo a través de sus gafas de medialuna- No hubiera sido fácil sentirlo.

\- Su modo de ser, su fría y orgullosa mirada, su pensamiento completamente racional y pocas veces emocional, su afición a las Artes Oscuras, y su habilidad con ellas… Es idéntica a su madre. Debí suponerlo desde un comienzo…

\- Sin embargo, tienen importantes diferencias. Es por eso que no lograste verlo antes.- continuó el retrato de Dumbledore.- Yo tampoco lo supe a tiempo, antes de que Corbirock cometiera un grave error.

\- No tiene importancia ahora.- dijo secamente Snape.

Snape miró su antebrazo izquierdo: la marca tenebrosa se sentía extraña esa noche, y estaba más ennegrecida que nunca. Incluso más que la noche en que Lord Voldemort regresó.

Sin hacerle más caso al retrato de Dumbledore, se dirigió a la puerta, preguntándose cuál sería el interés exacto del Señor Tenebroso en la joven Corbirock.

Decidió dejar el asunto de lado, mientras recorría con la mirada los retratos de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts colgados en las paredes del despacho.

Realmente tenía asuntos más urgentes que tratar, para que se le sume el que Corbirock tenga aspiraciones para ser un mortífago.

Abandonó la habitación poco iluminada, y comenzó su típica recorrida por los pasillos del colegio.

A los pocos metros escuchó una conversación agitada, seguida de un grito de súplica, que provenía del pasillo continuo.

Avanzó un poco más rápido, pero sigilosamente.

\- ¿Realmente creías que no sería obvio con tanto ruido? ¡Un poco más y despiertas al castillo entero!

Snape reconoció la voz de Amycus Carrow, el mortífago.

\- Por favor señor Carrow… Permítame…- dijo la voz suplicante de un estudiante de unos 16 años.

\- Ni pensarlo. Has roto el reglamento. Este dice claramente que el toque de queda se extiende desde la cena hasta la hora en que las clases comienzan.- interrumpió el hombre, cortante y frío.

\- No entiende, señor Carrow. Realmente tengo que ir a…

\- Al lugar que debes ir ahora es al salón de detención, en las mazmorras. Fueron suficientes veces que has roto las reglas. ¡Yo mismo te llevaré a detención, asqueroso Sangre Sucia!

\- No… el salón de detención no…- dijo incrédulo el joven, con la voz que se dejaba salpicar por el miedo que sentía.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- inquirió Snape secamente, apareciendo de entre las sombras.

El mortífago, Carrow, estaba sosteniendo a un muchacho rubio fuertemente por el brazo. El joven llevaba en su mano un pedazo de pergamino, de lo que Snape dedujo sería parte de una carta.

Carrow se quedó mirando a Snape de manera amenazante, diciendo que se metiera en sus asuntos. El chico también lo miraba, pero suplicándole.

\- ¿Y bien?...-repitió Snape impaciente.

\- Hallé al niño corriendo por los pasillos de noche. Tengo que llevarlo a la sala de detención. – respondió Carrow fríamente.

\- No señor director. Por favor, necesito ir a ver a mi hermana a la enfermería. Encontré la receta de la poción que la ayudará a…

\- ¿Con quién crees que hablas, mocoso insolente?- rugió Carrow con odio chispeando en sus ojos.- Es el director, le debes respeto. Ahora sí te lo has ganado. Vas derecho a ver a los dementores de la entrada…

\- Un momento, Carrow. Soy yo quien decide eso aquí. Soy el director como bien has dicho. Y no creo que esto amerite semejante castigo. – interrumpió ferozmente Snape.

\- No es la primera vez que rompe las reglas: una vez lo encontré husmeando libros en la biblioteca en horarios de su clase de Estudios Muggles.

\- La profesora Alecto Carrow me envió a buscarle un libro de sus despreciables costumbres...- respondió desesperado el chico, atropellando las palabras.

\- Otra vez lo hallé saliendo último en el gran comedor, y hablando con unos chicos de Griffindor…- el chico abrió la boca para hablar, pero una fuerte sacudida en su brazo lo detuvo.-Todas aquellas veces fuimos benevolentes, y tan sólo lo castigamos nosotros. Pero ha sido suficiente. ¡Este pequeño sangre sucia sabrá cuál es su lugar aquí! ¡Es honrado con estar en Hogwarts! ¡Más aún estando en Slytherin! - comenzó a gritar Carrow.

Snape no se inmuto, sino que dirigió una gran mirada de odio fulminante hacia Amycus, por lo que este se calló.

\- Tienes presente, que el joven Rosline viene de cinco generaciones ininterrumpidas de magos, ¿Verdad, Carrow?- le informó Snape con calma, pero con su mirada aun fulminándolo.

\- Yo…

\- Es decir que tan sólo hace más de cien años sus ancestros Muggles murieron, dejando como fruto una de las más respetables familias de magos que se conocen.

\- Pero es un sangre sucia…- intentó objetar sin éxito Amycus. – merece que le llevemos ante los dementores.

\- Lo que merece el joven Rosline es que sea castigado por vagar de noche por los pasillos del colegio…- dijo secamente Snape, mirando al chico rubio.

\- Pero señor, no entiende…Mi hermana está realmente enferma, necesita esta poción…- dijo casi sin voz el chico, esforzándose a cada palabra.- Si tan sólo pudiera darle esto a la señora Pomfrey…

\- Escúchame niño,- dijo de repente Snape, apuntó su varita al rostro del joven Rosline,- más te vale que salgas de mi vista antes que reconsidere lo que ha dicho el profesor Carrow… Ya han hecho demasiado escándalo…

Dicho esto, Amycus sujetó del hombro al chico rubio, y lo llevó empujándolo al salón de castigos, en las mazmorras.

Snape los vio alejarse, sin remordimiento alguno en su mente. Miró al suelo y se dio cuenta de que había un pedazo de pergamino arrugado, que el chico rubio había dejado caer al ser empujado.

 _"_ _Poción para los hechizos mortales a largo plazo"-_ leyó Snape vagamente, luego de haber recogido el pergamino del suelo. Era una poción bastante sencilla en realidad, incluso la enfermera podría prepararla.

Se encaminó a la enfermería, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, para asegurarse de que no se encontraría con nadie más en su trayectoria.

A la mañana siguiente…

Amber había amanecido con un aire muy diferente al que cayó en sueños. Su preocupación y suspicacia por la información recibida de su tío desaparecieron aquel día frío.

En su pecho, un sentimiento de frialdad, de orgullo, se abrió paso, dejando en ella un aire igual de frío que la noche anterior, _su_ aire frío… aquello que la definía.

Por un momento, al despertarse, le costó reconocer si seguía soñando, o si ya estaba en su cama. Se incorporó lentamente, y miró a su alrededor: dos de las camas estaban vacías, y en las otras tres sus compañeras de Slytherin se preparaban para ir a desayunar.

Amber las imitó y se puso el uniforme pero sin pensar en ello siquiera. Su mente vagaba por el sueño extraño que había tenido. Voldemort dijo que la había llamado para castigar a dos de sus servidores que le fueron desleales. Eso no tenía el más remoto sentido, ya que podría hacerlo el mismo si quisiera…

 _Si quisiera_ … _"_ _información de tu pasado", "me debes un favor_ ".

Voldemort quería llegar a alguna parte, pero Amber no estaba segura de si sus intenciones eran sólo cobrarse el "favor" o algo más relacionado con ella.

 _¿Por qué le importa tanto mi pasado? ¿Por qué me llama Bella?_

 _'_ _Ya lo sabrás, pequeña Bella…Ya lograrás atar los cabos sueltos…y eso será pronto.'_

 _¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

Estaba poniéndose la túnica negra, cuando flexionó el brazo derecho y sintió una punzada de dolor. Se sujetó el brazo en un acto reflejo, y se dio cuenta que no se había puesto el guante. Giró la cabeza para asegurarse de que ninguna de sus molestas compañeras la observaba, y detuvo sus ojos grises en la cicatriz un instante.

Estaba más notoria que nunca, hasta parecía tener más relieve que antes, y estaba pintada de un color carmesí. Tomó su varita, apuntó a su antebrazo derecho, y al instante un guante de seda negra sin dedos cubrió su cicatriz profunda.

Haciendo caso omiso a sus compañeras de cuarto, la chica de cabello castaño rizado, se dirigió a toda prisa al Gran Comedor.

Subió las escaleras que daban de las mazmorras hasta el Hall de entrada tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta que lo había hecho. Ni mucho menos que había pasado inconscientemente por el laberinto que se extendía desde la entrada al interior de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Al entrar al Comedor, vio a un par de estudiantes sentados en la mesa de sus correspondientes Casas. Había muy pocas personas, ya que aún era temprano.

Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a una chica rubia, de cabello ondulado.

\- Hola Amber…- la saludó sonriendo la chica rubia, mirándola a los ojos después de que se sentó.

\- Sharon… ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería?- preguntó Amber, disimulando muy bien su preocupación.

\- La enfermera Pomfrey ha logrado hacer la poción que necesitaba.- respondió Sharon. Tenía un espíritu animado, poco común en los alumnos de Slytherin.

Amber se limitó a dibujar una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Aún se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en aquel hechizo mortal a largo plazo del que su amiga había sido víctima, a causa de estudiantes de su propia Casa.

\- Aún no puedo creer que no hayan castigado a Malfoy…- comentó indignada Sharon.

\- Usa las influencias de su padre mortífago para no lidiar con castigos…- respondió Amber indiferente. Pero Sharon no se mostró ofendida, ya la conocía bien.- Pero las pagará, me aseguraré de ello.- dijo dibujando una sonrisa extraña en sus labios.

\- No te metas en problemas por ese estúpido, Amber. Más como están ahora las cosas…- dijo preocupada Sharon.

Amber pensó en decirle a su amiga rubia que sabía defenderse, que incluso su tío le enseñó maldiciones poco conocidas, pero no quiso perturbarla. Su amiga, era casi como su hermana menor. Amber supuso que de aquella forma sobre-protectora reaccionaban las hermanas mayores, omitiendo ciertos detalles 'inecesarios' para no perturbar a sus hermanas y hermanos menores.

 _Hermana…_

\- Sharon… ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- preguntó Amber, percatándose de la ausencia de un muchacho rubio de forma repentina.

\- No he visto a Chris desde que me internaron en la enfermería, la semana pasada…- respondió ella, poco animada por el comentario.- Tengo miedo de que lo hayan…castigado…- dijo, y un escalofrío atravesó su pecho, directo a su corazón.

\- No lo creo, tu hermano jamás se busca un castigo…- respondió Amber, sorprendida por la preocupación irracional de la rubia.

\- Lo sé… Pero con los hermanos Carrow aquí…- dijo en un susurro, mordiendo su labio inferior, conteniéndose de llorar.- Las cosas están difíciles…

Amber sintió por un momento el impulso de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no estaba segura de ello…ni mucho menos. Por otra parte no le agradaba ver a su amiga de esa forma…

Lo meditó mientras comía, con calma.

Sharon no volvió a mediar palabra durante un rato, hasta que dirigió sus ojos azules de forma indiferente a la mesa de profesores.

Viendo al director de cabello corto y negro, la chica rubia le susurró a su amiga.

\- Ayer, a media noche, tuve un sueño muy extraño, Amber…- su amiga se detuvo escuchando con atención y mirando disimuladamente a la mesa de los profesores.- Soñé que una figura con una túnica negra, como una sombra, le daba un pedazo de pergamino a la Señora Pomfrey, y luego salía a toda prisa de la enfermería. La enfermera se quedó sin reaccionar un momento, pero luego fue a su despacho, a toda prisa también… Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que la Señora Pomfrey me hizo beber un líquido espeso de sabor horrible…- dijo pensativamente, con la mirada en blanco.- ¿Crees que haya sido un sueño por la fiebre?

Luego de un momento de pausa, finalmente Amber respondió, con voz indiferente.

\- Parece la hipótesis más aceptable, Sharon.

Pareció ser suficiente para la chica de 16 años, porque no volvió a tocar el tema, ni a decir nada hasta que el Comedor se llenó de estudiantes.

Amber, cada unos momentos, levantaba la vista a la mesa de profesores, más precisamente al profesor Snape. Más de una vez, sus miradas, igualmente frías y penetrantes, se habían conectado por una milésima de segundo. Él las estaba observando a ambas con atención.

Ella rió por dentro ante la idea de que el director podría estar interesado en ellas, ya que las observaba como si fueran la clave de algún misterioso acertijo.

 _Dos estudiantes comunes y corrientes de Slytherin…_

 _Comunes no… desapercibidas tal vez, pequeña Bella…Tan sólo piensa en las posibilidades que tienes en tu brazo derecho…-_ Susurró una voz fría, en lo profundo de su cerebro. Distinguió a quién pertenecía aquella voz con sólo escuchar el leve siseo amenazante que emitía, pero no le dio importancia.

 _No turbarás mi espíritu y mis razonamientos a menos que Yo, te lo permita, Lord Voldemort._

La voz sibilante y fría hizo silencio absoluto entonces, a lo que Amber respondió con una exteriorizada sonrisa extraña, llena de satisfacción.

En ese momento, levantando la mirada al director nuevamente, notó que Snape frunció un poco más el entrecejo, casi de forma imperceptible. Los ojos negros del hombre miraron con tal fuerza que parecía estar intentando llegar a ver el Alma de la joven.

Amber borró automáticamente su sonrisa de suficiencia, pero seguía sonriendo para sus adentros con la demostración de obviedad por parte del director.

 _Legeremancia… Profesor Severus Snape…-_ pensó, sosteniendo aún la mirada imperturbable ante el director.- _Creía que usted sería más discreto y cuidadoso de que la persona a la que está intentando leerle el pensamiento no caiga en cuenta de ello… Una persona de su categoría debería serlo…-_ Sugirió ella, divertida, sabiendo que quizás eso le ameritaría un castigo.

Snape rompió el contacto visual con Amber en ese momento, se levantó y se retiró de la mesa de profesores. No parecía enfadado, pero sí Amber tenía en cuenta de que había atado los cabos de algo, algo grande… que la implicaba a ella.

El suave toque de Sharon en su mano derecha la sacó de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que ella apartaba el brazo.

\- Sé disimulada, y no mires.- susurró Sharon por encima del murmullo del Comedor- Longbottom está hablando con Seamus Finnigan, pareciera que de algo importante porque intenta ser disimulado, y aún así es obvio.

Los ojos grises de Amber indagaron en el chico de pelo negro que estaba sentado de espaldas a ellas, en la mesa continua, de la Casa de Gryffindor. Observó que en el bolsillo de la túnica escolar de Longbottom, salía un brillo dorado.

\- Te dije que no miraras, Amber.- le replicó la rubia, al ver que su amiga levantaba la vista rápidamente.

\- Es un momento perfecto para hablar con él…- dijo levantándose de súbito de su asiento.

\- Amber, no…- intentó detenerla Sharon, pero para cuando la alcanzó, ya había recorrido medio camino hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Seamus Finnigan se quedó callado al ver acercarse a Amber, zarandeando el brazo de Longbottom para que hiciera lo mismo. Un momento después, bajo la mirada indiferente de la joven de Slytherin, los Gryffindor hicieron silencio, fulminándola con la mirada por su oportuna intromisión.

\- ¿Qué es lo quieren ustedes dos aquí, Slytherins?- preguntó Longbottom, entre realmente intrigado, y desafiante.

\- ' _Nosotras dos, las Slytherins'_ tenemos nombres, Longbottom.- respondió Amber, clavando sus ojos en los del chico con cara redonda.- Soy Amber Corbirock, ella es Sharon Rosline.

\- Bien… Ahora ¿qué quieren?- interrogó Seamus Finnigan, de malas maneras.

\- Cálmate, Finnigan.- dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los hermanos Carrow estaban a una distancia prudente antes de decir a lo que realmente había venido.

\- Amber, no…- le suplicó Sharon, sujetándola de la túnica

\- Sólo he venido a decirles…- les dijo en un susurro inclinándose para verlos bien a todos ellos.- que no están solos.

Dos de ellos cruzaron miradas de plena sorpresa, los otros tres se limitaron a interrogarla con los ojos, preguntándose si habían oído mal. Temieron en gran manera que fuera una maquinación para sacarles algún dato como…

\- No sabemos de lo que hablas, Corbirock.- se limitó a responder Neville.

\- Sí que lo saben… la resistencia…- dijo las últimas dos palabras moviendo apenas los labios, y mirándolos con atención, para captar cada una de sus reacciones.- No son los únicos, apostaría mi cuello a que algo parecido sucede en una minoría de Slytherin.- dijo suspirando.

Neville y Seamus quedaron pasmados con la misma expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa en sus rostros.

El joven Longbottom no confiaba en ella, ya que nunca había sido 'castigada', dudaba de sus razones de supuesta rebeldía. No le agradaba para nada su mirada, parecía una persona fría, sádica, mentalmente calculadora. Realmente parecía capaz de lanzar un Crucio al primer descuido del grupo.

 _Una cualidad digna de un mortífago.-_ Pensó Longbottom.

\- No te creemos, Yo NO te creo…- dijo Neville, poniendo énfasis en el pronombre personal.

\- Bien – respondió tranquilamente Amber. Se incorporó y quedó derecha de nuevo.- No creo que deban importar mis razones…pero digamos que odio a ciertos hermanos que andan sueltos por ahí…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para el que no estuviera cerca.- Me alegra que hayas dejado el castigo Longbottom, no te lo merecías. Supongo que los veré en Estudios Muggles. Por cierto, guarda mejor los comunicadores encantados, se caerán de tus bolsillos.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó tan súbitamente como llegó, ágil como una sombra. Dejó detrás de ella a los chicos de Gryffindor con infinidad de preguntas, que ella misma dudó que algún día pudieran disipar.

Antes de retirarse, Sharon, nerviosa, inclinó levemente la cabeza, sonriendo, a modo de saludo y disculpa a la vez.

Alcanzó a Amber, que estaba apoyada en la pared del largo pasillo que había después de la puerta del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Su amiga se concentraba, aparentemente, en un largo collar que colgaba de su cuello.


End file.
